elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Milchar
Milchar is a fort located southeast of the town Hale and home to the Amulet of Disintegration which is needed in The Coming Storm, the Grove of Reflection, and the Tree of Shades. The latter two are key in the main quest towards the end. Sublocations *Milchar Nexus *Milchar Tieras *Milchar Chatterhall *Milchar Xetrem *Milchar Sufflex *Milchar Grove of Reflection – Key needed The Hero gains access to the Grove of Reflection in the "Symbols of Office" quest where the they must get a branch from the Tree of Shades but in order to do that, the they must fight a dark doppelganger of themselves armed with a unique two-handed sword or battleaxe, Shadowrend. The Grove is a small, lush garden full of various alchemical ingredients such as Red Kelp, Alocasia, and Worm's Head surrounding a pool of water with Flame Stalks located at the doorway before entering the Grove itself. In the center of the grove, jutting out of the water is the Standing Stone and in the very back of the grove is the Tree of Shades. The will notice upon entering the grove that The Tree of Shades emits a strange growling noise; Dyus tells them upon asking him that this tree draws water from this very grove and its roots are embedded deep within the heart of the Shivering Isles. The Amulet of Disintegration is found at the bottom level of the ruins, which can be accessed from a back entry point a fair distance northeast of the left-over ruins above ground. To obtain the amulet from its pedestal, one must use the torch in the back balcony of the room located in the white fire to light all of the "fire basins" in the room, three in total. Note that one cannot pick up the torch, but grab the torch to move it, or use a telekinesis spell to carry it. In the fort is also the skull of Limark, a ghost who wanders the Hill of Suicides, which rests in Milchar, Xetrem. As soon as one enter Xetrem from the Milchar, Nexus entrance, turn left, head up the stairs, then turn right. His skull is laying on the floor. Quests The Coming Storm Ahjazda thinks the world is coming to an end soon and she asks the Hero to help her collect supplies. She gives the task of collecting three items: the Amulet of Disintegration, the Ring of Desiccation and the Calming Pants. Symbols of Office After securing the stronghold for either the Dark Seducers or the Golden Saints it is time to go back to Sheogorath to learn what to do next. It turns out that the Greymarch has begun, Sheogorath vanishes. Ghosts of the Hill of Suicides It is a crime in the Shivering Isles to commit suicide; the punishment for that poor soul is to be trapped for eternity on the Hill of Suicides. The only way to break the curse is if somebody is to return the skull to its spirit. Appearances * de:Milchar ru:Милькар Category:Shivering Isles: Forts Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Locations